naruto: speed reborn
by codewolx
Summary: Jace and Cassie have grown up, Jace has finnally married the love of his life, he moved from konoha to re-build his kingdom, Cassie's missing, now Sheeba is on a quest to find her father, Shikamaru Naara. Warning not for the faint of heart.
1. Chapter 1

WARNING, THIS STORY IS NOT FOR THE FAINT OF HEART, OR FOR THOSE WHO ARE DISGUSTED BY THE THOUGHT OF BLOOD DRINKING, RAPE, ECT. THIS STORY IS NOT FOR THOSE WHO GET QUEASY QUICKLY, THIS STORY WILL POSSIBLEY MAKE THESE KINDS OF PEOPLE PUKE, VOIMIT, OR BARF! (puking may occur if you become queasy verry quickly, because this story contains scenes of killing, heavy blood, blood drinking, and talk of rape.)

"you know, if you werent royalty i'd kick you out of here..." those were the words of the bartender, words that would haunt my ears every night as i drank my sake, what is a nine year old doing in a bar drinking sake you ask? it all started nine years and nine months ago... my mother was pursuing the object of her affections, my father... it was more like stalking i'd say, she finally had gotten him to talk to her, "alright, what do you want from me?" he said turning around, glaring at her, "i think you know..." she walked closer twards my father with a seductive grin on her face, she was planning,like a spoiled saimese who gets whatever she wants, she purred and took a leap, and knocked him out, as my father laid there unconcious, she couldnt help but want... what exactly is it that she wanted? i think we all know... my mother gazed upon my father with love and adoration, knowing she'd never get another chance, she decided to take what she believed was rightfully her's and what she wanted soo badly, five hours later my father woke up with my uncle by his side, "are you alright? i dont know what happened, but i'm pretty sure it was ugly.." he said trying to help my father up, it was lucky for dad that uncle jace was there, because if he hadn't, dad would've been left unfound and missing, just as he is today... anyways, back to the story, my mother had always carried a picture of my father with her, as she did with many other pictures, three weeks after my mother "took what was her's" she appeared at uncle jace's door, "brother... i need to rest." she was unnaturally over weight, uncle jace realized what happened... my mother was carrying me... for ONLY when pregnant, a female cat will gain so much weight, uncle jace was thrilled, he had no idea what mom had to go through to become pregnant, he went out and hunted for an hour, and brought back the largest feast he's ever caught, which WAS pretty large for any hunt... it'd have usually just taken a few seconds for him, not that the prey is easy to catch and abundant, but just because uncle jace is just that fast. uncle jace was one of four newly named shinobi ledgends, of the four, i'm only truly related to two, uncle jace, and aunty sakura... i believe you have heard of uncle naruto and uncle sasuke, the legendary squad seven, that's right... i'm the neice of jace matamochi, king of the speed/feline region, AND speeding cat of konoha, THE jace matamochi, who saved konoha time and time again, yes, the jace matamochi of squad seven, taught by kakashi hatake... who am i? i'm the speeding kitten of konoha, the voice on the five winds, i'm the beauty beyond feline purrfection, i am, sheeba NARA/MATAMOCHI! i believe you can figure out my mother and father by now.. if not, you probably dont know how many worlds there are... there are probably millions, i only know of two, this world and the world without the clan matamochi.. you should study the black cat chronicles if you dont know who my mother is.. i'm on a mission to find my father, when gramma tsunade said she was going to give the mission to uncle shino, i had a burst of rage, i demanded that she gave me this mission, back to the subject, after my mother gave birth, i was blessed with knowledge from both mom and uncle jace, i was born under the knowledge impartment jutsu, a jutsu RARELY used twice on the same person.. i grew up trying to get close to my father, but it was never like it should have been, every time i approched, "hey, your that cute kid that's living with jace and sakura." or "hey kid!" and so on, never did he even show any true acknowledgement of my existence, it's crushing and it's probably what drove me to trying my first sip of sake, but no.. i drink because i want to, not because i feel horrible, it's not an addiction, just a luxury that i occasionally enjoy, and right now, i NEED it.. my day has been one from hell, learning that my father's been missing for weeks, finding akamaru in my bed for the eighth straight month in a row, getting yelled at by uncle kiba because akamaru's been sleeping in my bed, being raped by akamaru every night is the pits, uncle kiba wont believe me, so there's nothing i can do to stop the bastardly mutt, and having to think of a new trap to keep akamaru from comming back, and on top of that, i had to suffer the boring lecture on what will happen if i dont find dad, the dangers, the yadayadaydada, "i'll be getting out of your hair sir..." i said after finishing my eitghty-ninth bottle of sake, how can a nine year old drink that much sake? it's a cat thing... you probably wouldnt understand.. i lit my torch and began wandering through the outskirts of konoha, searching for a sent trail, the bastard did good to cover his tracks.. with hopes of finding a bichochu i brought my father's old vest, wearing it gave me a sort of comfort, one that's hard to explain but it made things a little easier, after all, would YOU want to be out alone in the dark at nine years old? i didnt think so, but father's vest gave me comfort, it also gave me courage, the kind that uncle naruto had when taking on uncle gaara, just to be safe i put up a wall of sand around myself, you see... when uncle gaara was injured, by my fault i had to open his wound a little further and remove the infection, i had found that the shukaku had split and possessed me as well, now i've been granted control over sand... partially atleast.. i cant do EVERYTHING uncle gaara can, but i can protect myself at the least... i continued along the path with a large torch, my father's vest, a sand wall, and the third eye of sand keeping watch on the path so that i didnt need to risk over exposure of my face, i checked the gourd on my back, which instead of sand like uncle gaara's mine was made of stone, i had plenty enough sand to fight if i needed to, i brought NO food rations, all i brought was the essential care: clothes, hygene products, cookwear, water holders, weapons, and of course a sleeping bag and pillow, i had my bags to my left on a platform of sand, that too within the wall of sand that surrounded me. a cold chill shot up my spine as i heard the all too familiar bark, "sheeba WAIT!! LET ME COME WITH YOU!" i began i caught the little rascal in a net of sand and glared at him angrily, "how do i know your not just wanting to rape me?" i asked furiously, ready to crush the pup and get it behind me, "i swear on my loyalty to kiba, that i wont!" the frantic pup yipped trying to get free, "fine, but if you do rape me, you die... got it?" i said letting him down. "your gaurding my camp sites... when i'm sleeping you gaurd the camp, you can sleep durring the day." i looked down at akamaru expecting an answer, "deal." we continued untill we hit the borders of konoha, "shhhh... i spy a resting deer family.." i adopted my stance and handsign, "feline arts, speed jutsu!" i said using my chakra to bend the flow of time around me and the deer, i grabbed one and ran it back to akamaru, "THIS is why i didnt pack any rations.. silly dog.." i put a funnel into the mouths of my water carriers and slit the deers throught, draining as much blood as i could into the carriers, i made sure i still had my water carriers that acctually contained water, "good.. now i'm all set." i said preparing the meat and adding a few chemicals to preserve it, i placed it in the large cook wear container and continued with akamaru at my side, we found a spot that was well hidden in the trees and hardly visable from far away, i placed my sleeping bag down and began working on the fire wood, i placed my torch in the pile and used the rest of it as fire wood, "akamaru... no one will find us... come." i said climbing into my sleeping bag, he rushed over, "yes?" he said, his tail wagging, "you can sleep with me, NO raping sheeba got it?" i looked at him still a little unsure that he'd keep his promise, "i got it. but i can still kiss you right?" he asked laying down, "kiss? fine.." i said picking him up and giving him a small kiss on the lips, he returned the favor by licking my cheek happily, "tommorow we begin picking up first thing the sun reaches... THAT point in the sky." i said setting up a stick angled at where the sun would be, i hugged him, he quickly fell asleep where i put him down, i fluffed up my pillow and soon followed suit, i groaned as i awoke, the pain in my head was un-bearable, i summoned the chakra that i could, and used a healing jutsu to lessen the pain of my hang-over, after the worst was over, i sighed and decided to get up, the sun was nearing my planned point, "WAKE UP!" i said giving akamaru a gentle nudge with my elbow, "sooo.. the kidnapper's up, now, tell me, if akamaru's a rapist... why'd you take him with you?" my hair rose with fright at the sound of his voice, "u-uncle kiba... akamaru followed me here, he promised me he wouldnt rape me..." uncle kiba looked at akamaru, who was just waking up, "DID you follow her?" he looked a little suspicious that i was telling the truth, akamaru sat there whining, "yes..." he yipped, kiba smiled and nodded, "alright then, i'm sorry for accusing you of kidnapping my dog sheeba, i'll be going now.. akamaru you may stay if you'd like, or come along, either way it's your choice buddy." akamaru looked up at uncle kiba, "i'm going to help sheeba with her mission.." we cleaned up the campsite and continued along the path we were on last night, by noon we covered a few miles, "hungry?" i asked stopping to make lunch, akamaru nodded and i cooked a few deer steaks, and offered to cut up the steaks for akamaru, only to be turned down, i nodded and began to snack on the wiggily worms and parabolies i found in the deer, making sure that they were dead before i ate them, just to avoid becomming infested myself, i had also saved the heart wich i chewed on happily as we walked along the path, some would call me sick, others would call me a liger, of course i AM a liger after all, eating things like that, its a cat thing... well, it's a liger thing acctually... the only other cat who was blood thirsty like me, was my mom... when i mean blood thirsty, i mean i acctually crave to drink blood at times, that's why i filled my water carriers with deer blood. i pulled out one of my blood carriers, "would you like some akamaru?" he looked at me with wide eyes, shaking his head franticly, "no.. i only like blood in meat.." he said seeming a little grossed out when i took a few gulps, which i still dont get... i put the container back in my bag and pulled out a container with water, knowing i'd need the water, i took a few gulps and put the container back, on the way we passed the "curry of life" shop, happily i entered, "gramma sancho , uncle kirashi, uncle ryoga! it's me sheeba, i came here one day with unc-- OWWWW!! what the fuck was that for??" i shouted rubbing the back of my head, "i'm sorry sheeba, i thought you were an intruder, i threw the ladle when i saw you enter, but when i heard you say it was you, it was too late, kirashi, ryoga, and i were out gathering a few herbs to try for our curry..." i gently kicked akamaru aside before he attacked in his rage, "you see, we've had a few theives come by lately... most of them were young, so i thought you might have been one of them.. it's been soo long, is this really the girl who came with lee all those years ago?" i nodded, "it's alright gramma, i'll help you get rid of the theives, all i ask for in return is that you let me stay here tonight, and give me some of that glowing red curry that freaked everyone out that uncle lee told me about.." uncle kirashi nodded and headed to the kitchen, "uncle ryoga, your looking like you've gotten better in the kitchen..." uncle ryoga nodded happily, "it's not as easy as you'd think, but i'm getting there.." i asked if they had any sushi, "kirashi! go buy some sushi for sheeba!" gramma sancho shouted with pride. uncle kirashi left and returned about an hour later with the biggest, most beautifull plate of sushi i've ever seen at the same time uncle ryoga brought out my curry, "go on, have it all, it's on the house, it's the least we can do, after hitting you with that ladle.." i smiled happily, tears forming in my eyes, "hey akamaru, is there anything you'd like?" i asked, he looked at me and wagged his tail, "i've always wanted to try that curry i heard of, one order of the curry of life!" he barked looking at gramma sancho, she looked down at him and grinned, "he wants to try the curry of life gramma..." she looked at me with a funny look, "how do you know?" my ear twitched to the side, "he told me.. if you dont believe me, whisper something into his ear.. and i'll tell you exactly what it is after he tells me.." she nodded and whispered softly, not even my ears could pick up on what she said... "you put red onion in my curry.." gramma looked at me with shock, "alright... i believe you.." she said going into the kitchen and mixing up a plate of curry for akamaru, who looked up at me with a grin, "you like spicy food dont you?" he nodded, "kiba wont allow me to, he says it's because he's afraid it'd make me sick, i just think he's afraid that i'd like it more than his steaks." our conversation went on for about an hour, i was eating the sushi along the conversation, akamaru couldnt help but laugh when i almost choked on a tuna roll when gramma sancho placed a plate of the curry of life on the table, akamaru, who was sitting in a seat next to me happily ate it and barked a thank you, "your welcome" gramma said with a smile, i was shocked that she didnt need me to translate. i ate some more of the sushi with absolute bliss, it was as if heaven opened it's gates and poured all the greatest sushi into my plate. "this sushi..." i said a little shaken, "something wrong with it?" gramma asked, "no, absolutly not, IT'S PERFECT!!" i said with tears in my eyes, "i've never tasted sushi better than this..." i was jolted with delight when my tounge touched a rare delight, "th-th-these are the expencive shellfish!" gramma sancho nodded, "I LOVE YOU GRAMMA!" i said with tears of joy streaming down my cheeks, i now realized how much of a debt i owed them already, "i promise you i'll stop those thieves.." i said with a grin that nearly matched uncle naruto's, "only problem is.. i dont know where to start... what a drag.." i had gasped, realizing how much i really sounded like my father, who never shown any love for me at all.


	2. Chapter 2: a dream of doom, and love

i've got a kid? what a drag... god, how'd i end up with this mess? -- shikamaru nara

WARNING, THIS STORY IS NOT FOR THE FAINT OF HEART, OR FOR THOSE WHO ARE DISGUSTED BY THE THOUGHT OF BLOOD DRINKING, RAPE, ECT. THIS STORY IS NOT FOR THOSE WHO GET QUEASY QUICKLY, THIS STORY WILL POSSIBLY MAKE THESE KINDS OF PEOPLE PUKE, VOMIT, OR BARF! (puking may occur if you become queasy very quickly, because this story contains scenes of killing, heavy blood, blood drinking, and talk of rape.)

Chapter 2: dream of doom and love

I had that dream again... it's beginning to disgust me, I'd rather die than suffer this dream once more, I was hunting with mom, when it happened, NOO THE HORROR!! HORROR! I found myself awake screaming my head off, everyone rushed in, "Sheeba, what's wrong?" Akamaru asked whining, "it's nothing to worry about... I'm fine.. it was just a nightmare" I put up a false sense of being OK, and everyone went back to sleep, I used my chakra to clear my mind and pulled daddy's vest on, I felt safe and comfortable once more, I pulled Akamaru closer "good night..." I kissed his forehead, and returned to sleep, I woke up to the heavenly smell of curry and sushi, I looked around and found two notes, the first one was from gramma Sancho: "I've gone out with Kirashi and Ryoga to find Akamaru, please enjoy the curry we made and this sushi, and don't worry about Akamaru one bit, we'll have him back before you know it." the other one was poorly written, illegible to normal people, it was written in dogscript, now I'm not fluent in dogscript but I could read what it said, "Sheeba, I left to get something that I believe might help, I'm going to be back in Konoha for a while, so feel free to go ahead without me, I'll catch up. I'm sorry that it'll have to take long, but it'll be worth it." after finishing the curry and sushi, I went out to find everyone still trying to find Akamaru, only a few yards from the shop, "it's all right, Akamaru went back home to find something he feels that we need." we returned to the shop and gramma Sancho filled me in on what happened with the thieves, "be careful Sheeba, these thieves are no ordinary children, they are smarter, faster, and stronger than any bunch of children I've ever met." I winked, "not faster than me." I left the shop heading in the direction that gramma Sancho thought the thieves were coming from, when I was struck by an idea, I quickly filled my purse with stones and walked along as I sang happily an improvised tune to imply I was carrying money or gold, "bank, bank, bank, gotta deposit this money in the bank. lot's of money for the bank." hoping that I'd have them after me in no time, I continued along for about an hour, I was about to give up when I felt something was wrong, my ears perked up as I heard something behind me, "show time!" I thought as I threw a kunai at a rock a few yards off in the distance and performing a quick 180º spinning kick, I watched as the young boy was knocked backwards, "wow, he's not that much older than I am.." I thought as I took my fighting stance, I looked at them and laughed, "let's make this interesting, I'll fight you blindfolded." I used my headband to blind myself, and just as soon I re-took my stance. "come an' get me!" I said throwing my things high in the air, "surely you don't believe I can win do you?" I said with a smirk, "it IS of course ten big, scary, strong boys against a little girl..." they rushed at me as I began gauging their chakra levels and strength, I struck the nearest boy and my body soon began moving by pure instinct, "we surrender..." I lifted my headband and quickly pulled out a kunai and stopped a boy trying a sneak attack, "good.. you stay away from gramma Sancho's shop, unless you want more of the same." I said with a grin, "you can have the "money" if you want.." I caught my bag and used my sand platform to catch the rest of my belongings, "just remember, the greedy can always be outsmarted easily... with a few rocks and a purse.." I winked and dumped out the rocks, "THAT'S what I used to make my bag look heavy with money..."


End file.
